


Maybe

by Caro Dee (Caro_Dee)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other, PWP, Shower Sex, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro_Dee/pseuds/Caro%20Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wondered if Sandburg suspected what Jim was doing right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Merry Month of Masturbation 2008.

Jim had one hand up against the shower tiles to brace himself and the other hand busy between his legs working closer to the very nice orgasm in his immediate future when the bathroom door banged open and Sandburg stormed in.

Jim froze in mid-stroke. "Sandburg! What the hell?"

"Sorry, sorry, gotta pee! It's either this or the kitchen sink and I know you'd kill me, man." The sound of urine splattering against the towel bowl reached Jim even through the hiss of the shower spray. Not to mention the rank smell of morning piss. Jim wrinkled his nose and dialed down a little.

Blair was taking a long time. Jim's cock twitched hopefully. He looked down and gave himself a slow stroke just to keep his interest up. It occurred to him that Sandburg was holding his cock in a similar grip on the other side of the shower curtain. His cock twitched again. Hmm... that thought had possibilities. He'd certainly listened to Sandburg jerk off in the shower plenty of times. He wondered if Sandburg suspected what Jim was doing right now.

Jim started stroking again. It was oddly intimate: him in here, Sandburg just a couple feet away, only the shower curtain between them. If Sandburg knew, maybe he was curious. Jim wouldn't put it past him to just reach out and pull the curtain back. Maybe stand there silently watching Jim jerk off. Jim closed his eyes and sped up his rhythm. Maybe he was watching right now with those big, blue eyes intent and hopeful, and Jim just hadn't heard the curtain move through the shower noise. Blair would gulp and his heart would speed up. Then maybe, just maybe, he'd step into the shower and offer to help....

Jim grit his teeth to keep from making any sound as his orgasm hit, come bubbling up and over his clenched fist to wash away under the hot water. When it was over, he took a deep breath, pushed off the wall and reached for the soap to wash off.

He could hear Sandburg clattering around in the kitchen. He'd been too distracted to notice him leaving. Jim grinned, body humming with satisfaction. A good start to the day. He turned off the water and got out of the shower. He flushed the toilet that Sandburg had left.

"Hey, Jim. I'm making myself a bagel. You want one?"

"Yeah," he called out, drying himself vigorously with a towel. "Make me some coffee too."

"You got it."

Yeah, Jim wished. Shaking his head ruefully at his own patheticness, he wrapped the towel loosely around his waist and went out to wait for the coffee to brew, knowing he'd pose just that little bit and Sandburg would throw him an admiring glance or two. Sometimes, you had to take it where you could get it.


End file.
